


come to my heart and bring it to rest

by chrysopos



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Night Terrors, the best piece of work ive ever done in 900ish words, the thing with the nightmare that i left as a wip and wanted to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysopos/pseuds/chrysopos
Summary: ... his murmurings are louder now, and I make out my name, Alina, Alina, Alina.or where aleksander has a nightmare and alina is there to comfort him.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	come to my heart and bring it to rest

**Author's Note:**

> so. finally i have finished one of my 192045837 darklina wips.
> 
> this is a oneshot because i have no dedication whatsoever to my work, but i might decide to post a multichapter sometime soon, it depends on my mood really ;/ this is pretty anti-mal.
> 
> if you're confused by my jumping between past and present tense, i'm sorry in advance ><
> 
> enjoy!

_ A shadowed figure, her skin soft and pale, tickling his arms with her long, luscious white hair. _

_ A gentle voice whispering, voice laced with passion and heavy with love. “Aleksander…” _

_ A shiver passing through his body as her nightdress sweeps over his calves. _

_ He shudders, feeling the shadows escape his body in small tendrils, wrapping around Alina’s body, pulling her to him. Hearing her gasp as he presses his lips to hers. _

_ Saints, he has so little control around her. _

_ His Sankta Alina. _

_ And suddenly light bursts from Alina’s limbs. Pure, white light illuminating the dim chambers, spilling off the bed. _

_ It sweeps his breath away, seeing her glowing, the very picture of the goddess he knew she was. _

_ Until the light spreads to her face. _

_ His breath hitches, his eyes widening in shock and horror. _

_ Before him, her face is marked with the scars of the nichevo'ya. _

_ Razrusha'ya. The Ruined. _

_ She cackles, waving a hand as her hair splays out, floating in the ethereal glow, and suddenly he is blinded by the light, and screaming, screaming for his love, for what has happened to her under the fangs of those ruthless creations. _

_ His ruthless creations. _

… he throws an arm out, murmuring unintelligible words.

_ “You are nothing. You are worth nothing, Aleksander Morozova.” She sneers his name. _

_ All of a sudden the tracker’s figure appears next to her, and the scars on her face disappear as he sweeps a hand over her cheeks.  _

_ “I love Mal. It has never been any different. You’re a  _ **_fool_ ** _ , that’s what you are, for believing that I could ever love  _ **_you_ ** _.”  _

_ He must look as betrayed and lost as he felt. _

_ She threw her head back in cackling laughter, accompanied by blinding flashes of light.  _

… his murmurings are louder now, and I make out my name, Alina, Alina,  _ Alina _ .

_ “You and your everlasting shadows,” she hissed. “It was you who dragged me into the dark.” _

_ Devastated, he watched as the otkazat’sya tracker swept Alina,  _ **_his_ ** _ Alina, into a lingering kiss. When they broke apart, the tracker’s mouth opened. _

_ “How you look down on us. How you scorn our kind. Now you will know that you are not any more than the dirt you speak of, the dust you tread into the ground.” _

_ The otkazat’sya pulled a knife from his belt, and with one swift motion, plunges it into his heart. _

… he screams, raw and visceral, and my heart clenches. “Aleksander…”

_ The expected burst of blood does not come. _

_ Instead, he watches in horror as shadows leak out of his body through the knife wound, tendrils, wisps of it pouring out. A wave of the tracker’s hand closes the wound and he realises in one terrifying moment that when he calls to the shadows, nothing comes. _

_ He had been drained of his powers. _

_ The white-haired girl laughs, the low sound filled with malice. _

… “Aleksander!”

He shot up in his bed, panting heavily, cold sweat running down his face. 

I summoned whatever weak spark I could feel in the room and held it to him, for in his nightmare the shadows had become uncontrollable.

“Alina,” he says. 

_ Alina Alina Alina. _

Cautiously, like I was a flickering light which would fade away if he wasn’t too careful.

“I’m here,” I murmur. “It’s okay. I’m here.” 

Aleksander’s breaths are ragged and irregular as his hand finds mine, grasping it tightly, and I bite down the urge to cry out. He needed me, and if it would provide him with comfort, however little, I would bear it. 

Using my free hand I help him sit up, letting him lean on my shoulder.

“ _ Moya solnishka _ .” A shiver runs down my spine. His voice, raw and laced with fear, cuts deep into my heart. I nod, pressing my hand to his cheek. It feels wet.  _ He’s crying. _

I can feel his heart racing. He gasps for breath, as if a Heartrender had hold of his throat.

“Aleksander. Look at me, breathe,  _ please _ .”

His quartz eyes lock onto mine and my heart skips a beat.

Slowly, his breaths regulate and his eyes flutter shut. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

I shake my head. “You don’t need to apologise.”

“I’m supposed to be protecting you.”

I let go of the light and hit the mattress with a sigh. “Aleksander, we’re partners. Equals, remember? I’m your balance. I want to help you too.”

I almost don’t catch his soft exhale. The light comes when I call, and I play with the wisps of lamplight gathering between my fingers.

“You need rest.”

“I rest just fine.”

He’s silent for a while as he looks away. I bring the light to him, pressing my body to his. A soft smile tugs at the corners of his lips. “So stubborn, my  _ sol _ .”

I almost laugh at the familiar words. “Good for me.” My mind flicks back to the nights where I am the one waking up shaking, fresh from the throes of night terrors. How I longed for Aleksander’s familiar warmth, how I couldn’t sleep unless I heard his gentle voice beside me, his arms wrapped around my frame. “Vulnerability isn’t weakness, Aleksander. It makes us human.”

If I had expected disbelief, it never came.

I snuggled closer to his body, putting my arms around him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He shook his head mutely. I wasn’t surprised; he almost never did.

“I’m already six feet under, my Alina. You’re young and pure. I don’t want to drag you down with me.”

A smile played at my lips.

“But I want to bring you back up."

**Author's Note:**

> i just love these two. 
> 
> huge shoutout to @philaetos for reading my shitty writing. ily laurie.
> 
> if you enjoyed, leave me a kudos or drop me a comment below, they fuel me as much as chocolate does. i love you all. thank you.
> 
> find me on tumblr @moyatsaritsa and on instagram @collopcrtus!!
> 
> xx


End file.
